The New Legend
by Uzumaki Namikaze Akira
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, bahkan kecerdasannya dapat melebihi Klan Nara. Dengan darah Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, dan Senju gimana cara Naruto mendamaikan dunia ninja yang penuh peperangan ini dengan EMS dan rinnegannya yang juga dibantu para sahabatnya. (Gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Author :** Uzumaki Namikaze Akira

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1.**

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto anak berumur 8 tahun yang berbeda dari anak lainnya.

Naruto tak tau orang tuanya jadi tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang.

Naruto hanya punya sedikit teman dan beberapa orang yang disayang yang mungkin dapat di hitung dengan jari saja.

Di usia yang baru 8 tahun ini Naruto termasuk orang yang pintar, bahkan kepintarannya dapat melebihi Klan Nara, Naruto punya 5 elemen dasar yaitu futon, katon, suiton, doton, dan raiton. Control cakra dapat dibilang perfect bahkan jika di latih terus bisa melebihi Nindaime Hokage atau bisa disebut Tobirama Senju. Naruto sudah bisa beberapa jutsu rank-D sampai rank-A yang dia pelajari dari scroll jutsu yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan konoha dengan menyelinap masuk ke ruang Hokage.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto pingsan di hutan kematian dia baru saja selesai berlatih jutsu-jutsu baru.

.

_#Mindscape Naruto_

.

"dimana ini ? kenapa semuanya gelap ? apa yang terjadi ?"

"hey bocah kemari" kata kyuubi dengan suara berat.

"s-siapa itu cepat tunjukan dirimu, jangan bersembunyi kau!" teriak Naruto.

"hohoho kau berani juga ternyata bocah, aku kyuubi no yoko" jawab kyuubi.

"k-kau k-kyubi ? bu-bukanya kau sudah mati?" tanya naruto.

"hahaha kau bercanda bocah, aku ini tak bisa di bunuh, aku hanya disegel oleh Minato itu ke perutmu"jawab kyuubi.

"terus kenapa dia menyegelnya di perutku ? gara gara adanya kau diperutku aku di benci semua orang, aku tak punya teman banyak hiks hiks hiks" ucap Naruto yang mulai menitihkan air mata.

"karena Minato adalah ayahmu bocah" jawab kyuubi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung syok apa yang barusan dia dengar

"a-apa itu benar kyuubi ?" tanya Naruto

"ya bocah itu benar, ayahmu adalah Yondaime Hokage yaitu Namikaze Minato dan ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina" ucap kyuubi.

"j-jadi mereka adalah orang tuaku yang disebut sebagai pahlawan desa?" tanya Naruto.

"ya itu benar" jawab kyuubi singkat.

"kalau begitu aku akan meneruskan perjuangan mereka, aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi desa dan orang-orang yang kusayang" ucap Naruto yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"k-kyubi maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"hahaha kau bercanda bocah, aku ini kyuubi bagaimana bisa kau ingin berteman denganku? aku sudah diliputi dendam, perasaan benci kepada manusia"jawab kyuubi.

"lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan semua kebenaran ini kepadaku ?" tanya Naruto.

"karna aku tak ingin jinchuriki ku diliputi rasa sedih dan akhirnya kau akan menjadi lemah" jawab kyuubi.

"hah baiklah akan kuhapusakan semua rasa benci di dalam dirimu teman" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"baiklah bocah aku akan menjadi temanmu" jawab kyubi

"yei sekarang temanku bertambah menjadi 2 selain Shikamaru" jawab Naruto dengan nada childish nya.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya bersweetdrop ria.

"ehm kyuubi-san bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?" tanya Naruto.

"pusatkan pikiranmu, dan pikirkan keluar"jawab kyuubi.

.

_#Mindscape Naruto Off_

.

Naruto bangun dari pingsannya dan dia beranjak pergi dari hutan kematian untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto selalu dapat tatapan membunuh dari warga sekitar, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya cuek-cuek saja karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto bertemu Shikamaru temannya bermain shogi dan temannyas bermalas-malasan melihat awan.

"yo Shika" sapa Naruto.

"oh kau Naruto, kemana saja kau selama ini? aku jadi tak punya teman bermain shogi" jawab Shikamaru

"hehe g-gomen aku sedang sibuk berlatih Shika, lain kali saja kita bermain itu ok" ucap Naruto cengengesan.

"ck mendokusai" jawab Shikamaru.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu Shika, jaa ne"

"hmm" jawab Shikamaru

Naruto pun pulang dengan menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang sedang ramai itu dan sampainya di apartemen Naruto langsung mandi, makan ramen instan, dan tidur.

.

_#Skip Time_

.

Seminggu kemudian Naruto yang habis berlatih menemui kyuubi.

"hai kyubi-san"

"hmm kau ternyata gaki, ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku kyuubi lagi, panggil saja Kurama itu nama asliku" jawab kyuubi

"hmm baiklah" jawab Naruto

"dari mana saja kau gaki selama seminggu ini kau tak kesini" tanya Kurama.

"hehe aku sedang sibuk berlatih Kurama untuk menjadi kuat" jawab Naruto.

"hmm"jawab Kurama singkat.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan jika kau punya kekuatan yang sangat besar?" tanya Kurama.

"tentu saja melindungi orang-orang yang kusayang dan mendamaikan dunia ini" jawab Naruto mantap.

"hmm Naruto kemarilah, dan tutup matamu" perintah Kurama kepada Naruto.

"untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan bingungnya.

"sudahlah jangan banyak tanya lagi gaki" jawab Kurama yang sudah muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"b-baiklah" Naruto pun mendekat dan menutup matanya.

Setelah Naruto mendekat Kurama pun langsung menyalurkan cakranya ke mata Naruto.

"sekarang buka matamu naruto" perintah Kurama.

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mata yang tadinya biru shapire itu berubah menjadi mata eternal mangekyu sharingan dan kemudian berubah menjadi pola riak air.

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang Naruto?" tanya Kurama.

"a-aku d-dapat melihat aliran chakramu" jawab Naruto.

"ya yang pertama itu adalah mata eternal mangekyu sharingan, dulu waktu Uchiha Madara mencoba menjadikanku senjata bagi dirinya aku berhasil menyerap cakra dan sel DNA nya jadi sekarang kau juga uchiha, dan soal mata pola riak air itu, itu adalah mata rinnegan. Mungkin kau mendapatkannya karna kau mempunyai darah senju naruto, dengan darah uchiha dan senju kau berhasil membangkitkan mata itu" ucap Kurama panjang lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya takjub.

"baiklah Naruto sekarang aku akan memberikan pengetahuanku tentang ilmu ninja kakek tua itu dan uchiha madara" ucap Kurama.

"siapa kakek tua yang kau maksud itu Kurama ?" tanya Naruto

"dia adalah Rikudou Sennin, pencipta dewa shinobi" jawab Kurama

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Kemudian kurama mengalirkan chakranya lagi dan mentransfer ingatan tentang ilmu ninjanya ke Naruto.

"besok aku akan melatihmu Naruto" ucap Kurama.

"terima kasih Kurama, baiklah sekarang aku pulang dulu jaa ne" jawab Naruto.

Naruto pun pulang dan melakukan rutinitasnya lagi.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto melihat seorang anak sedang sendiri di pinggir danau dan Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" tanya Naruto

"bukan urusanmu Dobe" ucap anak itu

"apa kau bilang teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah muncul perempatan di jidatnya karna di panggil dobe.

"ck bukan urusanmu D.O.B.E" jawab anak itu dengan penekanan kata di kata DOBE.

"hah ceritalah padaku kalau kau punya masalah mungkin aku bisa membantumu" ucap Naruto dan melempar batu di tanganya ke danau.

"k-keluargaku di bantai dalam satu malam dan kau tahu siapa yang membantai keluargaku? dia adalah aniki ku yang aku kagumi" jawab anak itu dingin.

Naruto yang sudah tau itu hanya diam saja karna dulu dia pernah menguping pembicaraan Sandaime dengan salah satu anbu soal pembantaian itu.

"janganlah kau terperosok dalam dendam, apa kau tak ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mana mungkin kakakmu itu melakukan itu tanpa alasan tertentu." ucap Naruto

"a-apa kau yakin ?" tanya anak itu ke Naruto.

"ya aku yakin"jawab Naruto

"baiklah aku akan mencari kebenaran tentangmu aniki dan menyeretmu pulang kesini" ucap anak itu.

"aku akan membantumu"jawab Naruto

"b-benarkah itu errr"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"jawab anak itu.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu Sasuke jaa nee" ucap Naruto yang sudah melenggang pergi.

"hmm" jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tersenyum.

"terima kasih Naruto" batin Sasuke.

Dan mulai detik ini munculnya calon shinobi shinobi hebat di sini...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**Riview.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Uzumaki Namikaze Akira

.

Rated: M

.

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

Warning: gak jelas, berantakan,DLL.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya

Di sini di dalam hutan kematian seseorang berambut kuning jabrik sedang berlatih, tapi latihannya kali ini di fokuskan pada katon, raiton, dan dotonnya, mungkin naruto sadar bahwa dia masih belum bisa menguasainya.

"Aku cuma berhasil menguasai futon dan suiton, tapi masih belum mahir untuk doton, katon, dan raiton, hah aku harus berusaha lagi untuk menguasai semuanya" ucap naruto dengan nafas yang berat

Setelah berlatih tiba-tiba datang 1 anbu di hadapan naruto

"Naruto, saya di perintahkan hokage-sama untuk memanggilmu" ucap anbu tersebut

"Ada apa jiji memanggilku anbu-san?" Tanya naruto

"Saya tidak tahu naruto, saya cuma menjalankan perintah saja" jawab anbu trersebut

"Oh baiklah sebentar lagi aku kesana" ucap naruto

Anbu tersebut langsung pergi dengan shunsinnya

"Ada apa jiji memanggilku ya ?, hah ya sudahlah lebih baik aku kesana sekarang"

.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju kantor hokage, tapi di perjalan naruto bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Yo naruto" sap shikamaru

"Oh hy shika, mau kemana kau" tanya naruto

"Aku mau ketempat biasa untuk melihat awan, apa kau mau ikut naruto?" Tanya shikamaru

"Gomen shika saat ini aku harus ke kantor hokage soalnya hokage-jiji memanggilku" jawab naruto

"Apa kau habis mencoret coret patung wajah hokage lagi naruto sampai kau di panggil sandaime hokage?" Tanya shikamaru penuh selidik

"Huh kali ini bukan shika, hmm ya sudah aku pergi dulu jaa nee" ucap naruto

"Ck mendokusai" ucap shikamaru smbil beranjak pergi

.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sudah di depan pintu kantor hokage

Tok...tok...tok

"Masuk" jawab sandaime

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sandaime hokage

"Ada apa jiji memanggilku" tanya naruto

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau masuk ke akademi dan berinteraksi dengan teman-teman sebayamu naruto, dan mulai besok kau ku masukan ke akademi ninja" ucap sandaime

"Benarkah itu jiji" tanya naruto

"Ya itu benar, dan ini uang untuk membeli perlengkapan mu untuk masuk ke akademi besok" jawab sandaime

"Arigato jiji" ucap naruto

"Iya naruto" jawab sandaime

"Dan semoga kau jadi shinobi yang hebat naruto" batin sandaime

Naruto pun ijin kepada sandaime untuk pulang dan membeli perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan untuk masuk akademi besok.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke akademi (penampilannya sama kayak di canon)

"Yosh hari pertama masuk akademi, hari ini aku sangat bersemangat dattebayo" ucap naruto

"Tapi sebelum pergi ke akademi lebih baik aku mampir dulu ke ichiraku ramen" ucapnya lagi

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian naruto sudah sampai di depan kedai ramen, naruto pun masuk dan memesan ramen.

"Paman teuchi, ramen miso ukuran jumbo satu" ucap naruto

"Baiklah, oh kau naruto mau kemana kau masih pagi sudah rapi begini" ucap pemilik kedai

"Aku akan pergi ke akademi paman" jawab naruto

"Oh" ucap pemilik kedai itu

3menit kemudian

"Ramen miso ukuran jumbo siap di hidangkan, selamat menikmati naruto" ucap paman teuchi

"Terima kasih paman, selamat makan"

Naruto pun memakan ramennya dan tak terasa sudah 3 mangkok ramen sudah habis di makan naruto.

"Ah kenyangnya, sebaiknya aku segera ke akademi" ucap naruto

"Paman aku pergi dulu, uang nya aku taruh di meja" ucap naruto beranjak pergi

"Iya, jangan lupa kesini lagi naruto" ucap paman teuchi

.

.

.

Saat ini naruto sudah sampai di akademi, dia bertemu dengan orang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya yaitu umino iruka.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu di mana ruang iruka -sensei" tanya naruto

"Saya iruka ada apa ya" jawab iruka

"Saya uzumaki naruto, saya murid baru" ucap naruto

"Oh jadi kau murid baru yang di bilang hokage-sama" jawab iruka

"Iya" ucap naruto

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku ke kelas" ucap iruka sambil mengajak naruto menuju kelas

Naruto pun sampai di depan kelas dengan iruka.

"Naruto kau di sini dulu ya, nanti kalau ku panggil namamu kamu boleh masuk" ucap iruka

"Hai" jawab naruto

Iruka pun masuk, dan seperti biasa didalam kelas sudah ramai

"Perhatian anak-anak" ucap iruka pada anak didiknya

Suasana masih tetap ramai, dan akhirnya pun

"Brraak" iruka pun menggebrak meja di depannya agar anak didik nya diam

"Heem heem. perhatian anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, naruto-san silahkan masuk" ucap iruka

Naruto pun masuk

"Hey itu kan bocah monster, apa yang dia lakukan di sini" ucap salah satu murid

"Iya, itu bocah monster." ucap murid lainya yang membenarkan ucapan murid tadi

"Apa yang di pikirkan hokage-sama sampai bocaah monster itu di perbolehkan masuk akademi" ucap murid lain

"Diam" teriak iruka keras

"Dan naruto sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" ucap iruka

"Hai namaku uzumaki naruto, mohon kerjasama nya semua" ucap naruto

Semua murid yang mendengar itu pun hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkenalan singkat naruto.

"Naruto kau duduk di sebelah sasuke, dan sasuke angkat tanganmu" ucap iruka

"Ternyata ada shika dan sasuke juga disini" batin naruto

"Yo shika, yo sasuke" ucap naruto kepada 2 sahabatnya

"Ck mendokusai / Hnn" ucap shikamaru dan sasuke bersamaan

Naruto pun pergi menuju bangkunya,

"Teme" ucap naruto mengacungkan tinjunya untuk beradu tinju dengan sasuke

"Hn" jawab sasuke membalas tinju naruto dan akhirnya tangan mereka pun beradu

Para siswi di kelas itu pun terkejut karena biasanya tak pernah melihat sasuke melakukan itu dengan siapapun.

Kelas pun di mulai dengan cerita yang menceritakan tentang desa konoha.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kelas pun selesai dan para siswa sudah pulang semua kecuali naruto, dan sasuke yang belum pulang.

"Hey sasuke apa kau mau ikut aku berlatih" ucap naruto

"Berlatih ya, uhm boleh juga baiklah aku ikut" ucap sasuke

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" ucap naruto

Mereka pun berangkat menuju hutan kematian dan setelah sampai mereka langsung mau latihan, tapi baru mau melakukan latihan mereka di datangi 3 anbu root

"Naruto danzo-sama menyuruh anda ke tempatnya" ucap salah satu anbu root

"Untuk apa danzo menyuruhku kesana?" Ucap naruto

"Ini rahasia" jawab anbu tersebut

"Kalau aku tidak mau gimana" ucap naruto

"Kami akan memaksamu" ucap para anbu root tersebut

Salah satu anbu tersebut langsung mengambil kunai dari kantongnya dan meleparkannya ke naruto dan sasuke

Naruto merapal segel

"Futon : tase no kaze" keluarlah dinding dari angin yang melindungi naruto dan sasuke

Naruto kembali merapal segel

"Futon : kamikaze" keluarlah tornado angin yang mengarah ke anbu tersebut, anbu tersebut langsung merapal segel

"Doton: doryuheki" muncullah dinding tanah yang melindungi anbu tersebut

Tapi setelah serangan tersebut selesai sasuke dan naruto langsung merapal segel tangan

"Katon: gokakyu no jutsu"

"Futon: repusho" ucap sasuke dan naruto bersamaan

Keluarlah bola api dari mulut sasuke dan di tambah badai angin dari naruto yang membuat api tersebut menjadi lebih besar. Para anbu yang terkejut pun tak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya 2 dari 3 anbu tersebut hangus terbakar dan tinggal 1 anbu yang tersisa.

"Sialan kau bocah kau telah membunuh rekanku, rasakan ini,

Katon: gouryuka no jutsu" ucap anbu tersebut

Keluarlah naga api besar, naruto tidak tinggal diam.

"Suiton: teppoudama no jutsu" dan akhirnya dua jutsu tersebut beradu.

Anbu tersebut dan naruto mundur beberapa langkah, namun tanpa di sadari sasuke sudah berada di belakang anbu tersebut dan merapal segel tangan.

"Katon: karyu endan" semburan api pun keluar dari mulut sasuke, tapi anbu tersebut bisa menghidarinya.

Anbu tersebut langsung merapal segel

"Katon: karura" keluarlah burung garuda dari mulut anbu tersebut dan langsung melesat ke arah sasuke, namun sasuke berhasil menghindar burung garuda api itu hanya mengenai pohon-pohon di sekitar.

Naruto merapal segel

"Futon: shinkuha" tiba tiba keluarlah pedang angin di tangan naruto, dan naruto langsung melesat ke arah anbu tersebut dan langsung menyabetkan pedang anginnya secara brutal, anbu tersebut langsung tewas di tempat.

Kemudian naruto menyuruh sasuke membakar mayat anbu tersebut supaya tidak ada yang tau.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membakar mayat tersebut mereka pun melajutkan perjalanannya,

"Apa yang dia inginkan dari mu dobe?" tanya sasuke

"Aku juga tidak tau teme" jawab naruto

"Hn" ucap sasuke

"Sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati dengan si danzo mata satu itu teme" ucap naruto

"Hn" jawab sasuke

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan kata selain hn teme" ucap naruto

"Hmm" ucap sasuke

"Arrgh T.E.M.E" keluarlah perempatan di dahi naruto

"Hnm" ucap sasuke dengan wajah datarnya

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka sampai di tengah hutan kematian.

"Apa tidak apa-apa latihan di sini dobe?" tanya sasuke

"Tenang saja aku sering latihan di sini, dan apa kau takut sasuke?" ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Tidak, kalau kau saja tidak takut bagaimana mungkin aku takut" ucap sasuke

"Baiklah ayo mulai pemanasan" ucap naruto

Naruto dan sasuke pun mulai pemanasan dengan 100 push up, dan sit up, dan perubahan cakra mereka

.

.

.

.

#Skip Time

Saat ini naruto sudah selesai berlatih,

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Hey sasuke apa kau punya gulungan jutsu katon?" Tanya naruto

"Hn aku punya, tapi ada di rumah" ucap sasuke

R"Besok bawah ya dan kita latihan lagi di sini besok selesai akademi" ucap naruto

"Hn baiklah" ucap sasuke

dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa besok sasuke, jaa nee" ucap naruto sambil mulai pergi

Dan seperti biasa sasuke hanya menjawab Hn tapi sekarang dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf jika mengecewakan maklum saya author baru, mohon untuk Riview nya

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Uzumaki Namikaze Akira

.

Rated: M

.

Pair: Naruto x ?

.

Warning: gak jelas, berantakan, OOC, DLL.

.

.Saya author baru jadi mohon di maklumi jika banyak kesalahan dan juga kekurangan

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

saat ini naruto sedang berada di hutan kematian bersama sasuke, mereka sedang tiduran di bawah pohon karena habis berlatih

"sasuke apa kau saat ini mempunyai dendam pada konoha ?" tanya naruto sambil memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya

"tidak, aku tidak mempunyai dendam pada konoha tapi aku mempunyai dendam pada danzo itu, setelah kau menceritakan tentang kebenaran itachi kepadaku, aku sangat ingin membunuh danzo sialan itu" ucap sasuke

naruto terdiam

"bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri naruto ?" tanya sasuke

"tidak..." ucap naruto singkat

naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku tidak punya dendam kepada konoha, tapi mungkin aku punya dendam kepada orang yang telah mngendalikan kyubi dan akhirnya membunuh kedua orang tuaku" jawab naruto panjang lebar

"hn…" ucap sasuke

sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menutup matanya seperti yang di lakukan naruto sekarang, dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku akan membantumu mencari orang itu" ucap sasuke

"t-te-terima kasih sasuke" ucap naruto yang sudah bangun dan menatap sasuke

"ya tentu saja aku akan membantumu, karena kau sudah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri" ucap sasuke yang kemudian ikut bangun dan tersenyum

setelah melakukan latihan dan sebuah perbincangan itu, mereka pun tertidur di tempat itu dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi

hari pun beranjak sore, mereka pun juga terbangun dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing

#Skip Time

hari ini seperti hari-hari lainnya,

seperti biasa sebelum berangkat ke akademi naruto melakukan ritual pagi di rumahnya yaitu bangun, mandi, ganti baju dan memakan ramen instan sebelum berangkat ke akademi

naruto pun berangkat ke akademi dengan berjalan santai, setelah sampai di akademi ternyata sudah banyak murid yang sudah datang di sana, naruto segera menuju ke kelasnya dan duduk di tempatnya yang sudah di penuhi fansgirl sasuke.

'arggh berisik sekali nih para fansgirl si sasuke' batin naruto

"nona-nona bisakah kalian diam, suara cempreng kalian itu sangat mengganggu pendengaranku tau" ucap naruto kepada fansgirl sasuke

"diam kau kuning idiot mengganggu saja kau itu" ucap salah satu fansgirl sasuke

"iya kau diam saja, dasar naruto baka" ucap gadis berambut pink

"ya kau diam saja sana, dasar monster"

"ya itu betul kau diam saja"

"dasar monster pergi saja kau dari sini" ucap wanita lain

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba naruto menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya, naruto menatap semua wanita di sana dengan pandangan yang tajam

"coba kalian katakan sekali lagi nona-nona" ucap naruto dengan nada dinginnya

Hening itulah kejadian saat ini, semua siswa terdiam melihat perubahan naruto, tak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu kata pun, shikamaru dan sasuke yang melihat perubahan naruto itu langsung angkat bicara

"kalian salah jika sudah membuat sahabatku ini sampai marah seperti ini" ucap sasuke

"sudahlah naruto kau hiraukan saja kata-kata mereka, wanita memang sangat merepotkan" ucap shikamaru mencoba menenangkan naruto

naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk, suasana menjadi ramai kembali ketika naruto mulai duduk kembali dan tiba-tiba

SREET

pintu kelas terbuka dan kelas yang tadinya ramai langsung terdiam ketika sensei mereka masuk ke dalam kelas

setelah para murid terdiam, iruka sensei pun memberikan pelajaran seperti biasa

'seperti biasa shikamaru kembali tidur, sasuke mempelajari scroll jutsu yang dia sembunyikan di balik bukunya, sedangkan murid lainnya murid lainnya mulai sibuk berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya dan membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai kembali, kalau begitu aku pergi ke alam bawah sadarku saja' batin naruto

saat ini naruto sudah di alam bawah sadarnya, dia berada di depan penjara besar dengan huruf kanji bertuliskan 'SEGEL'

'hey kyubi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu' ucap naruto

'ggrr apa itu bocah ?' tanya kyubi

'apa kau tau siapa yang mengendalikanmu dan akhirnya menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku terbunuh ?' ucap naruto

'dia menyebut dirinya uchiha madara, tapi aku rasa dia bukan madara karena cakranya berbeda dengan uchiha madara' jawab kyubi

'apa cuma itu yang kau tau kyubi ?' ucap naruto

'ya, cuma itu yang aku tau' jawab kyubi

'oh iya kyubi, apa ingatan tentang jutsu madara itu benar kau lakukan?' tanya naruto

'menurutmu ?' tanya kyubi balik

'kalau menurutku kau waktu itu cuma bohong soal mentransfer ingatan atau apalah itu, buktinya waktu aku mencoba mengaktifkan eternal mangekyu sharinggan dan mencoba salah satu jurus dari mata itu aku tak bisa melakukanya dan aku tak pernah mendapatkan ingatan itu seperti yang kau bilang ?' tanya naruto

'b-bwahahaha jadi kau sudah sadar naruto' jawab kyubi mencoba menahan tawanya

'sialan kau bola bulu jelek kau telah membohongiku' ucap naruto yang sudah naik pitam

'kau memang bodoh naruto, kau baru mnyadarinya sekarang hahaha' jawab kyubi

naruto terdiam

'hahaha aku cuma bercanda waktu itu naruto, peace' ucap kyubi sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda V

'kalau begitu ajari aku cara menggunakan mata ini' ucap naruto

'kau minta bantuan saja pada temanmu sasuke itu ?' tanya kyubi

naruto kembali terdiam

'kau benar juga kyubi sasuke kan sudah membangkitkan mangekyu sharinggannya, dan mangekyu sharinggannya aktif karna pernah melihatku sekarat karena bertarung dengan para Anbu Roots yang ingin membawa ke danzo' ucap naruto

'kalau begitu kau menunggu apa lagi cepat pergi sana kau mengganggu tidurku saja' ucap kyubi

'iya lah ya lah aku pergi, dasar rubah pemalas' ucap naruto

naruto saat ini sudah keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

"hey sasuke setelah selesai bagaimana kalau kita latihan" ucap naruto

"hn baiklah" jawab sasuke

"kalau begitu nanti kau pergi dulu ke tempat latihan, aku masih ada urusan" ucap naruto

"hnn" jawab sasuke

'dasar dia memang tipikal seorang uchiha, selalu saja irit kata' batin naruto dengan kesal

setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya pelajaran di akademi pun selesai

"aku pergi ke tempat latihan saja, mungkin sasuke sudah menungguku di sana" ucap naruto

naruto pun pergi ke tempat latihannya, di sana sudah ada sasuke yang melakukan latihannya

"sasuke, apa kau sudah lama di sini ?" tanya naruto

"aku baru saja mulai " jawab sasuke

"sasuke apa kau sudah bisa menguasai mangekyu sharingganmu" tanya naruto

"aku belum bisa menguasainya naruto" ucap sasuke

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kuil naka saja naruto, disana semua rahasia tentang uchiha ada di sana naruto" ucap sasuke

"baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap naruto

naruto dan sasuke saat ini sudah berada di ruang utama kuil naka

'jadi disini ya, di bawah tikar tatami ketujuh dari kanan' batin sasuke

setelah sasuke membukanya terlihatlah sebuah tangga menurun untuk ke tempat pertemuan rahasia klan uchiha

"ayo kita masuk naruto" ucap sasuke

"hn" jawab naruto

setelah mereka masuk sasuke segera menyalakan obor yang ada disana, terlihatlah sebuah batu atau tablet berisi rahasia klan uchiha yang hanya bisa di baca pengguna mangekyu sharinggan dan rinnegan, di sana juga ada beberapa gulungan jutsu dan lainnya.

"naruto coba aktifkan rinneganmu untuk membaca batu tersebut, aku akan ambil beberapa gulungan ini" perintah sasuke

naruto langsung mengaktifkan rinnegannya dan membaca isi batu tersebut, sedangkan sasuke mengambil semua gulungan yang ada disana

setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari kuil itu

"apa saja yang kau baca di batu itu naruto" tanya sasuke

"itu berisi rahasia klan uchiha dan juga cara membangkitkan jubi" jawab naruto

"sasuke" ucap naruto

"apa naruto ?" jawab sasuke

"bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari desa sasuke" ucap naruto datar

"untuk apa ?" tanya sasuke

"kita tak akan menjadi kuat dengan terus berada di desa ini sasuke kita harus keluar desa untuk mencari kekuatan dan membalaskan dendam kita, bagaimana apa kau setuju" ucap naruto

"kau benar naruto kita tak akan bisa menjadi kuat jika kita terus berada di desa ini, baiklah aku setuju" ucap sasuke

"kalau begitu kita pergi setelah lulus genin" ucap naruto

"baiklah" jawab sasuke

#Skip Time

1 minggu kemudian

hari ini naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan persiapan di apartemennya

'hari ini adalah hari penentuan kelulusan menjadi genin dan nanti malam aku akan pergi keluar desa bersama sasuke, baiklah aku akan menunjukan beberapa kemampuanku nanti' batin naruto

kemudian naruto pun mandi dan setelah mandi naruto berpakaian seperti biasa, kemudian naruto langsung menyeduh ramen instan, dan setelah makan naruto pun berangkat menuju akademi.

Di akademi ternyata sudah banyak murid lain yang sudah datang.

SREEETT

pintu kelas terbuka dan nampaklah iruka sensei yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"pagi minna" sapa iruka kepada semua muridnya

"pagi sensei" ucap semua murid yang ada di kelas

"baiklah saat ini kita akan melakukan tes kelulusan menjadi genin" ucap iruka

"dan sekarang mari kita ke lapangan untuk melakukan" ucap iruka

"baik sensei" ucap semua murid

Iruka bersama murid-muridnya pun sampai di lapangan, dan ternyata di lapangan pun sudah banyak guru-guru lainnya yang menunggu.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai tesnya, dan tes kali ini adalah melempar shuriken, kunai, dan membuat bunshin, dan kalian boleh menunjukan salah satu dari jutsu kalian" ucap iruka

satu per satu murid pun maju ketika namanya di panggil,

Shikamaru

kunai: 7/10

shuriken: 8/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

justu: kagemane no jutsu

Neji

kunai: 7/10

shuriken: 8/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: jyuuken

Kiba

kunai: 7/10

shuriken: 7/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: gatsuuga

Ino

kunai: 7/10

shuriken: 6/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: shintensin no jutsu

Chouji

kunai: 6/10

shuriken: 6/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: cho baika no jutsu

Tenten

kunai: 7/10

shuriken: 8/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: soshoryu

Sasuke

kunai: 10/10

shuriken: 10/10

bhunsin: berhasil membuat bhunsin

jutsu: katon goryuka no jutsu

semua murid dan guru yang melihat kemampuan sasuke hanya terkagum-kagum

'b-bagaimana mungkin, itu kan jutsu rank-A, bagaimana bisa sasuke menguasainya' batin para guru secara bersamaan

"seperti biasa kau selalu hebat sasuke" ucap naruto kepada sasuke

"hnn" jawab sasuke

"baiklah tinggal satu peserta, uzumaki naruto silahkan maju" ucap iruka

ketika naruto maju semua murid yang di sana hanya mengejek naruto karena menurut mereka naruto adalah anak bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa selama ada di akademi

'baiklah saatnya pertunjukan dimulai' batin naruto

naruto kemudian membuat satu bhunsin dan berhasil kemudian naruto melemparkan kunai dan shurikennya ke papan yan ditentukan, dan semuanya menancap tepat sasaran, kemudian naruto membuat handseal futon: kamikaze

muncullah tornado angin yang yang besar memporak-porakdakan lapangan tersebut

semua murid dan para guru kembali di buat kagum, setelah tadi melihat kemampuan sasuke, sekarang mereka melihat kemampuan naruto yang di atas rata-rata murid lain.

'n-na-naruto-kun hebat' batin hinata dengan kagumnya

"b-baiklah tes kali ini selesai, besok akan di umumkan rookie of the year dan siapa guru pembimbing kalian" ucap iruka

akhirnya tes pun selesai dan semua murid bubar meninggalkan lapangan yang sudah hancur tadi

.

.

malam pun tiba dan inilah saatnya naruto dan sasuke pergi

"sasuke apa kau siap ?" tanya naruto

"sudah" jawab sasuke

"baiklah kita pergi" ucap naruto

naruto dan sasuke pergi dari desa dengan melumpuhkan penjaga gerbang dengan mudahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf jika ini sangat membosankan, jelek, dan mengecewakan...

.

.

.


End file.
